clubpenguin_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Future Parties 2016
Future Parties of 2016 '''January: ''' Good Dinosaur Party- January 21-February 3 - Gary patrick stump and ariana grande As we know Gary has been trapped in the past dimension. He is looking for his ancestor Garrugg who might know Spot and Arlo. They might come to club penguin or we might come to them. '''February:''' Ocean Party - February 18-3 March - Rockhopper;) Rockhopper's new Migrator, the Crusher, discovers an ancient city underwater. He then explores and finds a underwater city, Atlantica. Penguins build a tunnel going through the ocean towards Atlantica, where they meet the merpenguins, and celebrate. They get rewarded by helping the penguins stop the evil Herbert. '''March: a''' Puffle World - March 1-30 - PH DISCLAIMER: THIS PARTIE IS FOR MEMBERS ONLY BECAUSE OF THERE GIFTS TOWARDS MEMBERS WHO HAVE BOUGHT A MEMBERSHIP! ALL THE OTHER PENGUINS WILL NOT BE ALLOWED TO JOIN PARTY: PH finds a mysterious excess of puffle power on her Puffle tracker. She then discovers in the sky, a GIANT cloud-island filled with all kinds of puffles, including the new rare Cloud Puffle. Penguins celebrate the annual Puffle Party up there, as it is filled with puffles, and adoptable new puffles as well! PH even gets to tour the cloud island, and get a map drawn. '''April:''' Silly Party - April 1-30 - Rookie Rookie has done it again! After accidently spilling some 'Really Silly' potion from Gary on the island, everything goes silly! '''Penguins '''take this time while Gary tries to fix it to celebrate with Rookie and explore the new silly-field island! '''May:''' Polar Bear Invasion - May 26-16 June Herbert's evil plan has worked. He was able to call all his polar bear friends to come to CP. Now they have taken over the island, calling it Polar Bear Island. Penguins are imprisoned, enslaved, or just made them respect the new leaders. The EPF is also destroyed, but a new agency starts, called the SACP (Secret Agents of Club Penguin). All the former EPF agents work together to stop the ruling of the Polar Bears. '''June:''' Music Jam: The Ultimate Party - June 23-7 July - Penguin Band, Cadence, Spike the Rapper. Cadence tells the penguins that she has some awesome ideas for the Music Jam. She rounds up the Penguin Band AND the new rapper named Spike and they create the ultimate Music Jam! The entire island is filled up with different music genres, and at the Stadium is the Mega-Ultimate-Superb Music Concert! Penguins were able to also create their own songs at the Create-A-Song Palace, aka the Dance Club! '''July:''' Water Party: Wet Wonderland! - July 14-4 Aug - Rookie The CP Party Comittee had a amazing idea to celebrate July; WATER PARTY! The entire island is decorated like a Water Park, mixed with a Amusement Park. Water Slides, pools, tropical restaurants, cafes, beaches and more! Exclusive items like the Green, PInk and Purple yei was released! At the Dojo, it was temporary for members only to make it the Members' Splash Zone! cp is is deciding to give octopous puffle during this party '''August:'''/Surfing at the Cove and Club Penguin News a beach party appears, non member penguins get to have a free 2 month membership by being the first one to win the surfer competition The BBQ/Surfing was a small party, with some delicious BBQ, a Surfing Competition, and some tropical music at the beach decorated Covduring the party, such as the wave splash at the Beach, the fire at the Ski Village, the Avalanche at the Dojo, the sinking of the Iceberg, the flood of the Cove, and the breakdown of the Forest. '''September:''' World Tour Adventures - September 1-30 - None After the success at the Music Jam and CP News, an airplane lands and penguins are able to travel to 11 different cities/countries in the world! 1. Orlando, U.S.A 2. Toronto, Canada. 3. London, England. 4. Delhi,India 5.Paris, France 6.Dublin, Ireland. 7.Rome, Italy. 8.Tokyo, Japan. 9.Beijing, China. 10.Sydney, Australia. 11.Curitiba,Brazil. '''October:''' Halloween Party - October 20-3 Nov - Gary The island celebrates its 11th annual Halloween Party, with Gary visiting the island. This year is not different than 2015, so it's a bit of a disappointment :/. 11th Anniversary Party - October 20-27 The Town is decorated in light blue and light green, the colours of the 11th Anniversary Hat. The Dance Club is decorated as a blue and orange dance floor with blue and orange decorations, with 1 big 11 on the back wall. The Coffee Shop has 11 tiers of cake, each having its own party hat. Aunt Arctic joins and gives out a new background. '''November:''' Card-Jitsu Shadow:) November 1-30-Herbert Sensei. '''December:''' Holiday Party 2016 December 19-31 Another traditional Holiday Party happens. The trains come back to Club Penguin '''''Some of this information may not be true!''''' '''A lot of these parties seem super fun, and others will be.. interesting. What were your favorite and least favorite parties of 2015? '''=